Sonata
by Berchtwald Necromander
Summary: Itu bukan masalah, aku suka keberagaman. Tapi dalam kasusmu, ini terasa lain, ada yang sukar untuk kurangkai. Rasanya, dirimu ini sulit untuk sekedar kupahami, kita berseberangan dan kau anomali yang paling sulit untuk aku sempurnakan. [JunxAnzu]


**Itu bukan masalah, aku suka keberagaman. Tapi dalam kasusmu, ini terasa lain, ada yang sukar untuk kurangkai. Rasanya, dirimu ini sulit untuk sekedar kupahami, kita berseberangan dan kau anomali yang paling sulit untuk aku sempurnakan.**

 **Sonata**

Natural bercampur kebahagiaan adalah hal kedua yang aku suka kala menyapamu, kau yang kala itu bersikap kurang menarik hati dari apa yang aku pikir. Aku mengarahkan pandangan pada segalanya dan berkata pada diri sendiri bahwa aku sejatinya kurang mengenali dirimu. Makanya aku bilang begitu, kau menyebalkan dan aku kurang suka pada sikapmu.

Tahap ketiga ketika aku melihatmu, menatap kuarsa senjamu yang lebih sering memandang dunia, aku menemukan sesuatu, kuanggap sebagai Satuan Paling Berharga. Aku mulai melihatmu dengan caraku dalam bentukkan dimensiku.

Aku mulai belajar. Belajar mengenal pada hitungan yang keseribu, menjadi sedikit paham pada konsep atas dirimu. Ya, soal kehidupan yang mengitari dirimu.

Kau menawan. Itu yang aku pelajari.

Hal itu bukan soal parasmu yang di pandang sebagai keselarasan konsep, tapi aku menganggap dirimu berbeda karena aku memandangmu dengan terawang yang lebih baik. Kau tidaklah sempurna, tidak seperti yang disuarakan orang-orang yang memujamu. Tapi aku merasa bahwa kau sangat pas denganku.

Kau berbeda sekali dari kebanyakan orang yang datang padaku. Itu bahasa cepatnya.

Kau hadir menyapaku, menanyakan apa yang menjadi kesukaanku dan terjatuh sangat dalam oleh pertanyaan sederhana semacam itu. Aneh bukan? Aku terlalu jujur dan YA aku menjawab semua pertanyaan itu dengan cepat plus dengan senyum manis.

Semakin lama, semakin memikirkanmu, tersenyum setiap malam seperti Kupu-Kupu berwarna biru. Aku menyambut senyummu dengan cara kelewat hangat, senang karena kau yang melakukan ini padaku kemudian merasa tersanjung dengan jantung yang berdetak-detak karena dibuat terbang.

Kenapa kau membuatku seperti ini? Kenapa malah memikirkan hal ini semakin dalam? Padahal aku tidak tahu apakah kau memiliki perasaan yang sama padaku. Aku tidak bisa membacamu dengan cara yang jelas.

Tahap selanjutnya aku dibuat buta arah, sering merasa sedih tanpa alasan yang masuk akal, itu semua berasal darimu. Aku sedih tanpa air mata, itu perasaan yang terlalu biasa bagi sebagian orang. Dirimu sepertinya bersikap biasa saja malah menuangkan emosi spesial kala aku berkata aku sedih karenamu.

Kau baik sekali. Atau hanya aku saja yang menganggapmu seperti itu?

Kenapa kau menjadi seseorang yang sangat mendominasi? Padahal belum tentu kau melakukan hal yang serupa terhadapku.

Selayaknya orang jatuh cinta, aku dibuat cemburu oleh ribuan alasan yang kurang jelas, merasa sesak napas melihat dirimu bercanda tawa dengan gadis lain. Aku tidak tahu siapa mereka, siapa nama mereka dan apa tujuan dari para gadis itu ketika mereka mulai bicara denganmu.

Aku stress. Stress ringan. Gejala yang mirip seperti jatuh cinta dan buta karena ribuan alasan yang spektakuler, kau membuatku begini dan begitu tanpa ada pemberitahuan yang jelas ataupun samar. Dirimu membuatku tertusuk ribuan jarum penuh racun, lalu menelannya bulat-bulat seperti hendak bunuh diri.

Kau bisa menjadi baik dan kejam secara bersamaan. Tapi itu alasan mengapa aku bertahan terhadapmu.

Kau tampaknya menyukai obrolan dengan para gadis yang berlalu-lalang di kuarsa senjamu, tapi diam-diam aku marah karena tindakanmu. Bukan kah seharusnya aku tidak bersikap semanja ini?

Kenapa?

Hokuto Hidaka bilang kepadaku dengan nada kelewat sempurna untuk sebuah nasihat dan pepatah. Dia berkata dengan cerdas...

 _Itu hal yang paling biasa di lakukan para Idola. Dia butuh teman bicara, bukan? Apa yang kau risaukan, Anzu? Kau bukan Juno, jangan berlebihan._

Tapi aku takut ditinggalkan olehmu, aku takut kau menghilang dan melepasku begitu saja. Aku juga takut kau sakit.

Kau mengubah perasaanku hingga menjadi sejelas ini, tapi malah menimbulkan masalah dengan berbagai macam reaksi.

Ketika aku mengatakan padamu bahwa...

 _"Tolong aku, aku rindu padamu."_

...kau juga mengatakan kalau.

 _"Aku juga..."_

Aku kemudian menambahkan...

 _"Sekali saja, mari kita bertemu!"_

 _"Aku ingin bertemu dengamu juga, Anzu-san. Tapi bagaimana? Andai aku bisa membeli waktu."_

...dan blablabla.

Kenapa aku menjadi sasaran cintamu dan belagak seolah tak terselamatkan? Hey, kau membuatku menggerutu karena seluruh tindakanmu. Tapi aku sudah terjebak dan mulai terbiasa. Tak bisa kembali atas apa yang kau lakukan padaku. Tolong, jangan buat aku bingung.

Awal Desember menjadi perhatian lebih dari sekian banyak Musim yang kau suka. Meski kau bilang padaku bahwa kau tak dapat melihat Bintang yang selalu kau tunggu, harus menunggu Musim Panas, padahal kau benci kalau berkeringat.

Kau menjadi sedikit bahagia karena aku ada disisimu, kau bilang begitu kepadaku, kau menambahkan bahwa aku lebih bersinar dari jenis Bintang apapun, aku senang mendengarnya, karena alasannya terdengar masuk akal.

Kemudian aku teringat beberapa episode percakapan antara aku dan kau.

 _"Dari ribuan Bintang yang sudah kehilangan cahayanya. Kenapa hanya jenismu saja yang selalu bersinar? Ah, mungkin karena ada Matahari."_

 _"Kau bilang aku seperti Bulan."_

Dan percakapan itu menjadi ingatan yang tak akan pernah aku lupakan, baik sengaja ataupun tidak.

Kau tahu, kenapa aku mengatakan hal semacam ini? Kenapa aku mulai bercerita? Mungkin kalian dibuat penasaran.

Aku dibuat basi tadi pagi. Pagi indah dengan sejenis wangi yang menjadi favoriteku. Awan keperakkan bergerak luas di cakrawala, meminta sejenak untuk diperhatikan dan dicintai dari hati terdalam.

Saat itu aku melihat betapa meriahnya acara gosip yang menghadirkan aksi soal dirimu dan orang lain. Seseorang yang tak aku kenal secara personal berbicara hal yang manis walau dibuat-buat. Dia mengatakan itu kelewat cepat, tapi masih bisa aku dengar. Celakanya aku malah terkesima sejenak oleh apa yang dia hadirkan.

Dia bilang, kau tengah digosipkan dengan gadis yang tak aku kenal sama sekali. Sudah menjalin hubungan sejak kelas 1 SMA, mengatakan bahwa kau yang suka padanya sejak awal. Menambahkan kalau dirimu dan gadis itu terlibat kisah manis berbentuk Cinta Lokasi dan sudah memikirkan hal baik kedepannya demi masa depan.

Masa depan? Hal macam apa itu?

Hal-hal semacam itu membuatku tertawa sadis walau sebenarnya ingin berteriak dan menangis. Itu terlalu mendadak dan jujur saja aku tak tahu harus memberi kesan bagaimana.

Aku melihat semua, semua yang ada di dalam Televisi dengan hati kelewat sempit, aku berpikir bahwa aku akan menangis seperti Kelelawar yang tengah sekarat atau seperti Lalat yang dipukul sekaligus.

Dengan perasaan setengah tak sanggup, aku menghentikan tayangan demi tayangan yang tampil, suara pembawa acara gosip masih terngiang-ngiang di kepala. Sialnya aku hafal apa yang ia katakan, bagaimana intonasi dan cara ia memandang ke kamera. Memanipulasi pikiran dan hasratku dengan segudang ilmu tak penting.

Aku memperkuat diriku dengan cahaya yang redup, berpendapat secara acak bahwa yang aku lihat hanya kebohongan belaka. Aku tidak suka begini, aku tak suka menjadi seperti ini.

 _"Bohong 'kan? Bohong 'kan?"_

Helaiku rasanya mau copot, bayangan yang hadir soal ini dan itu semakin aku benci.

Aku berpikir kelawat cerdas, secerdas Merpati dan selincah Panther. Tapi hal itu malah terealisasi dengan cara kurang spektakuler.

 _"Kenapa harus marah? Aku dan kau bahkan tak punya urusan soal cinta sama sekali, hahahaha."_

Mungkin seharusnya aku tidak tertawa. Aku memang begini sejak awal.

.

.

Social Media menjadi hal yang aku benci setelahnya, ribuan dan ratusan foto eksklusif dan premium beredar luas. Tagar-tagar manis selayaknya puisi cinta berlayar tak dapat di ganggu gugat. Ada namamu dan nama gadis itu dalam tagar, jumlahnya lebih dari tiga ribu dan setiap kali aku melihat foto itu, tanganku gemetar.

Hal yang paling menyakitkan adalah laman komentar. Mereka mendukungmu dengan gadis itu, tentu saja. Dia cantik dan aku hanya biasa. Melihat itu aku sudah mengerti bagaimana pandanganmu nanti.

Ya, itu sangat jelas bukan?

Notifikasi _**Line**_ memenuhi layar ponselku, aku mendengarnya, tapi tak membacanya. Mendengar bahwa dirimu diambil hati oleh orang lain membuatku berpikir lebih baik aku mundur saja.

Aku bukan siapa-siapa, aku hanya angka nol besar dari triliyunan angka yang muncul di tabel matematika. Alangkah mengerikannya jika aku ada di sampingmu, tapi ketika aku menatap langit dan mengingat kembali separah apa rasa sukaku padamu, aku malah menangis karena merasa di abaikan.

Kau itu baik, tapi terasa seperti anomali bagiku.

Aku tidak tahu jam berapa sekarang, kamarku gulap gulita bagai Niagara. Mungkin jam 1 atau jam 3 malam, mungkin? Aku juga meninggalkan makan malam.

...sesaat ketika aku berpikir untuk lekas tidur. Aku penasaran karena merasa sedikit bersalah. Aku melihat ponselku. Lalu sesuatu yang membuatku kesal dan bahagia muncul sekaligus.

 **Anzu-san? - 03:00 AM**

 **...apa kau marah padaku? Aku merasa bahwa kau marah padaku, apakah ini kontak batin? - 03:12 AM**

 **Aku tidak mengerti, aku minta maaf. Jika kau marah dan alasan itu karena aku, aku lebih baik minta maaf sekarang juga. - 03:14 AM**

 **Aku tahu kau tidak akan pernah mau membahas ini dan aku juga tidak mau membahasnya. Tapi, jika kau marah karena tayangan Televisi dan kejadian-kejadian di Social Media, aku sangat menyesal. Seharusnya aku mulai menjelaskannya. Tapi, aku malah lari karena bingung harus mengatakan apa. - 03:25 AM**

 **Aku hanya berpikir kalau hal yang terjadi padamu karena berita pagi tadi, jika jawabannya adalah YA, maka aku harus segera minta maaf. - 03:40 AM**

 **Tolong, jangan buat aku begini, Anzu-san. Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu, itu hanya gosip, itu bohong. Aku hanya suka padamu dan akan selalu begitu, aku tak pandai berkata-kata. Tapi aku memang menyukaimu sejak awal aku melihatmu. Ini tidak terdengar romantis, tapi ini hal paling jujur yang pernah aku katakan. - 04:00 AM**

.

 **Aku tidak merasa kalau kau bersalah, Jun. Terlalu keras untuk berpikir itu sesuatu yang terkadang tidak baik. Tolong jangan berpikir kalau aku terlihat jahat dari sudut pandangmu, aku merasa sedikit kurang percaya diri kalau kau bicara begini. Aku tidak pernah membencimu, memikirkan untuk begitupun tidak. Tidak ada yang perlu di bahas dari kejadian ini, tentu saja aku percaya padamu.**

 **Mari kita bertemu. Aku memiliki perasaan yang sama terhadapmu... -** _ **Anzu, mengirimkan pesan balasan pada pukul 7 pagi, sembari berpikir apa ini jawaban yang tepat?**_

.

 **A/N : Terima Kasih! Terima kasih buat kalian yang sudah mampir ke sini. Tolong jangan pernah bosan. Saya gak tau apa ini terdengar masuk akal apa tidak, tapi berpikir soal ini semua, hal ini pernah terjadi gak sih? Salah paham itu sesuatu yang serius. Tapi gak apa-apa dengan ini kita belajar kalau saling cerita itu menjadi hal yang paling penting. Hahahaa.**

 **Karena sebentar lagi Desember dan mungkin bakal jadi akhir tahun yang spektakuler juga, ahahah, saya mau mengucapkan terima kasih kpd teman-teman yang setahun ini sudah mampir di akun saya. Don't catch a cold! Karena cuma "Jar of Heart" doang yang boleh "Catch a Cold" hahaha.**

 **Selamat liburan!**


End file.
